


She's So Beautiful When She Reads, No "Butts" About It!

by VenusGiftofDesire (SirenaVoyager)



Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Making Love, Married Life, Romance, Sex, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaVoyager/pseuds/VenusGiftofDesire
Summary: Kathryn reads a book in bed, and Chakotay interrupts in the best way possible.Originally part of my Kinktober 2019 Challenge. Prompt: Ass Worship
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561489
Kudos: 24





	She's So Beautiful When She Reads, No "Butts" About It!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Paint My World With) The Colors of Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152416) by [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42). 
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154591) by [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee). 



> Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. Copyright goes to Paramount Studios and CBS Television Distribution.
> 
> Work is unbeta'd.

It’s the end of another long day, and all Chakotay wants is to get some sleep. Keying the code to the panel, he doesn’t waste time going through the doors. The room is dark with the only light coming from the bedroom, but the scent of jasmine bath scents tells him that Kathryn has already settled in. He smiles; that usually means that she is in bed already, waiting for him.

He sheds his jacket as he walks through the living area to their bedroom, and sure enough she is there. She is lying on her stomach, holding herself up with one forearm while her other hand holds a book she recently replicated. She looks at him and cracks a smile in greeting before she refocuses her attention on her novel.

Chakotay takes in her appearance with approval as his eyes work their way down; her long hair is down with some of the locks draped over her back and she is wearing an oversized T-shirt in a dark purple with the loose collar exposing one shoulder. When his eyes reach her bottom, covered only by simple black panties that fit snug across her curves, he can feel his erection straining in his pants. Obviously, she hiked the hem of her shirt up so she could put it on display for him.

To Chakotay, Kathryn has the most gorgeous ass in the universe. It is well-shaped, rounded, and naturally fits her petite, athletic frame. He loves to grasp it whenever she rides him, loves to watch it sway with her hips whenever she walks, loves to stare at it and imagine another naughty thing he could do with it. He especially loves seeing her wear all the sexy lingerie she owns and plot his move to take it off of her.

Discarding his uniform until he is completely nude, Chakotay climbs onto the bed. He slowly pushes the hem of the shirt up further until it is resting on the small of her back. He then begins to stroke her curved ass through the fabric of her panties. Without looking away from her book, Kathryn grins smugly; she knows he is a sucker for the T-shirt-and-panties look.

Chakotay leans forward and places a kiss on the small of her back, just above the waistband. Kathryn squirms and giggles at the ticklish sensation. “I can’t even read 20 words of this with you doing that,” she playfully chastises.

“Does that mean I should stop? Leave you alone? Take matters into my own hand?” He emphasizes the last four words to tempt her further.

She shrugs. “I didn’t say I minded.”

Kathryn doesn’t see Chakotay’s wolfish grin. “Good, because I can’t get enough of you like this.” He kneads the tight globes of her ass, keeping the panties on, despite his own needs, to tease her. Although she can’t focus on the pages in front of her anymore, she keeps her eyes on the book, not wanting to give in just yet.

Eventually, Chakotay decides to take things up a notch, and takes both sides of the panties in between his fingers. He slowly slides the fabric over her curves and down her legs until they are all the way down and finally off. Now he has perfect access to her ass, and he can’t resist kneading both cheeks with his hands and leaning down to kiss the smooth skin. Writhing under his touch, Kathryn rubs her inner thighs together, stimulating her labia and clitoris at the same time. The smell of her building arousal wafts into his nostrils.

Unable to ignore his throbbing erection any longer, Chakotay presses the solid muscle against the crevice of her ass, and his hands grip her glutes as he slowly thrusts back and forth. She gasps and rises on her forearms, tossing her book to the ground. She didn’t place a bookmark between the pages, so she will have to read the chapter over again, but at this moment, she couldn’t care less. She rocks her hips up and down, matching his movements.

For countless minutes, Chakotay humps her rump until she rises and moves him onto his back with his head resting on the pillow. She then straddles his hips, her back facing him. She takes hold of his cock and strokes it until she rises and lets herself sink onto it. He releases a heartfelt moan at the feeling of her warmth surrounding his swollen muscle. She then leans forward until her upper body rests against his legs and her hands grip his ankles.

Kathryn begins to rock her hips in a slow circular motion, flexing the muscles in her glutes. Chakotay is mesmerized by the sight, and his hands instantly take hold of both cheeks, encouraging every move. She moans heartily at the feel of his warm hands holding her and helping her as she continues to rotate her hips, taking his penis in deeper and deeper. Worshiping every minute of this, his breaths quicken as she slowly increases her pace, rising on her forearms as she adjusts her position, giving him a better view of her magnificent ass.

The bed creaks and bounces as their passion increases with the intensity of their movements, their shared moans and the slapping of skin the only sounds accompanying it. Eventually, they simultaneously reach their peak and cry out to the cosmos as he floods her with his essence.

They take a moment to regain their senses before she moves off of him and settles in next to him. Looking at one another, they share a laugh. Now _that_ is a story for the books.


End file.
